


Slow Dancing

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: “Steve,” you say with an imploring undertone. “Steve, you gotta ask me to dance right now.” Your eyes dart around the room and find Evans walking towards the two of you with the purpose of a drunk gigolo. “Please.”He looks up from his glass of whiskey and raises his eyebrows. This Christmas office party is not something he is particularly interested in but Javi told him it’s a big thing. People who don’t go will be frowned upon. He was stupid enough to believe that.“Steve, now. Please?” You nod your head in the direction of your swaying co-worker who’s inevitably coming closer.“If you don’t do the slow dance with me, there will be bloodshed. I swear.”
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You
Kudos: 22





	Slow Dancing

“Steve,” you say with an imploring undertone. “Steve, you gotta ask me to dance right now.” Your eyes dart around the room and find Evans walking towards the two of you with the purpose of a drunk gigolo. “Please.”

He looks up from his glass of whiskey and raises his eyebrows. This Christmas office party is not something he is particularly interested in but Javi told him it’s a big thing. People who don’t go will be frowned upon. He was stupid enough to believe that.

“Steve, now. Please?” You nod your head in the direction of your swaying co-worker who’s inevitably coming closer.  
“If you don’t do the slow dance with me, there will be bloodshed. I swear.”

Throwing a look over your shoulder, Steve grins at you. “Trying to flee the kraken? What’s this slow dance everyone keeps waiting for anyways?”

You take the drink out of his hand and pull him to his feet. “Come on and I’ll let you take part in the infamous ritual, the secret highlight that will be the talk of all the office tomorrow.”

Murphy sighs, not convinced yet, but his 6’2 set in motion.

“Javi didn’t tell you, did he? When everyone is really, really drunk, it’s time to tone down the music and see who partners up. You understand? Who will possibly go home with whom? Now come with me… Please,” you beg again.

There’s something so urgent in your look that it makes him frown. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

Steve follows you to the make-shift dance floor that is nothing more than a bit of space where desks and chairs have been cleared away.  
Some people are dancing already, the lights are dimmed and the music has indeed changed to some sort of romantic crooning.

“You owe me a big one for taking part in this,” Steve mutters and pulls you into his arms.

“Yeah. Right. I do. Just save me,” you whisper right back.  
Owing Steve Murphy a favor is so infinitely better than having Evans near you ever again, it’s really a no brainer.

The music wails on, it’s super cheesy, and Steve is trying to put on a straight face while you both sway in tune. This is so incredibly ridiculous. Not that he doesn’t like you, actually quite the contrary. But this is just… dumb. In his head, asking you out always had a somewhat more dignified aspect.

Your own thoughts are someplace else entirely. You’re still trying to figure out what just happened in the hallway five minutes ago when you were pinned against the wall by a rough hand. Just remembering the stinky breath on your face makes you want to puke. The chapped lips on yours were only there for a second but it was enough to take your breath away.

Luckily, something in your head had clicked then and your trained skills took over. Your knee came up, hit Evans right in the crotch. He was drunk, drunk enough to let go so you could run. Everything went down so fast. His voice followed you. “Fucking tease! You know you want to dance with me…” And you ran. Ran to Steve. Because he’s the one decent guy who you know is absolutely trustworthy.

Maybe Steve’s not always the most perceptive but right now he definitely picks up on the fact that something is wrong as you start to shake in his arms.  
It’s dark enough so nobody sees but he can feel you move closer, fingers clawing at his back.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asks, intuitively pulling you into a hug.  
This can’t just be a simple ‘avoid a coworker who wants to dance with you’ situation.

“No, I don’t think I am.”  
Steve is so much taller than you are and you hide your face against his chest, slowly shaking your head. You’re not okay at all. You’ve just been sexually harassed, haven’t you?

He leans down, his lips touch the top of your head. He’s running on instinct alone and his first one is to protect and soothe the woman he’s been working with for the last 5 months. The woman he has been thinking about for weeks and simply didn’t ask out because you work together.

“You want to get out of here? Maybe get some fresh air?” he finally says.

“Yes, please.” You try to steady your voice but it doesn’t quite work.

“Okay, come on.” Steve takes your hand and you slink off the dance floor.

There are certainly eyes on the two of you and people will talk about this. But right now that’s your least concern.

Outside in the dark, the December night is chill and dry. You sit on a wooden bench in front of the building and wrap your jacket closer around your body.  
Steve offers you his cigarette and you gladly accept, taking a deep drag, then hand it back to him.

“So you want to talk about what really happened in there?” he asks and blows a cloud of smoke upwards.

You shrug, look down at your hands. “I don’t know.” In the dark he hopefully doesn’t see how your eyes moisten with tears.

Murphy hums softly. He inches closer, gently bumping your shoulder with his. “That’s fine. Just… Tell me one thing. This wasn’t only… not wanting to be hit on, was it?”

“No.” Your voice is small and thick with anguish. You shiver but it’s not from the cold.

Steve flicks the cigarette butt away and wraps an arm around you.  
You lean your head on his shoulder, close your eyes. Whatever happened inside, you’re sure you’re safe with him out here.

For a while, the two of you sit in silence. It’s actually nice, not being forced to make small talk, not being forced to explain anything.

“Let’s get out of here,” you whisper eventually. “Away from this cursed party.”

Steve nods. “Where do you wanna go? Home? I can drive you. You just say the word.”

“Nah. Not home.”  
The last thing you want is to sit alone in your apartment and think about what Evans did to you. This night needs to end on a better note.

“Are you hungry? I think I need comfort food. I…” You hesitate. Should you show Steve your favorite little diner? Risky. You usually don’t give up the locations of your safe spaces like that. “I know a tiny place that serves food all night.”

Steve chuckles. “Are you going to take me to that restaurant you didn’t want Javi to find out about?”

“Maybe. Didn’t you say I owe you big time?” You nudge his side and lean into him.

Murphy strokes his moustache with thumb and forefinger. “I guess it would drive Peña crazy to know that I found out your secret hiding spot. It’s a deal, let’s go.”

You stay close to him as you walk to the car together, your hand searching for his and Steve takes it, squeezing it reassuringly.

The little diner is tucked away at the end of a narrow side street. Warm lights shine through the windows and when you enter, you’re greeted by a friendly old man with a ruddy face.

Alejandro ushers the two of you to your favorite nook in the corner by one of the windows. It’s obvious from the way he talks to you, that you’ve been coming here for a while and by now he has kind of adopted you.

When he waddles off, Steve leans over the table. “If I’d known you’d introduce me to your dad, I wouldn’t have had that last whiskey.”

“Oh, please.” You playfully swat your hand at him. “That is why I never bring the likes of you here.”

Murphy grins. “You’re not suggesting Javier and I are anything alike, eh? I didn’t see you ask him to dance.”

You stare. Tilt your head. And decide to go with the truth. “That’s because I know for a fact you’re a perfect gentleman. And you won’t hold this against me for the rest of my life…” You trail off, trying not to think about what happened.

Steve stares, reaches out to take your hand. “Sorry.” He puts a tiny kiss on the back of it. “But you’re right. I am a perfect gentleman. Sometimes.”

Before you can answer, Alejandro comes back and brings drinks and starters. He winks at you and says something in Spanish, which you know by the look on his face, Steve didn’t get.

“He said, you look thin, you need some good food so he approves I brought you here.”

“No, he didn’t,” Steve argues. “You’re just teasing me.”

“Maybe yes, maybe no. You’ll never find out.”

And with that being said, you dig into the food.

Alejandro keeps bringing all your favorites and Steve seems to enjoy them, too. He’s in a good mood and you keep bantering back and forth with him. It’s hard to believe that only a few hours ago you were close to having a nervous breakdown.  
But Steve is easy to talk to. His blue eyes sparkle when he laughs and you’re painfully aware of how pretty he is. It’s not the first time either but you usually try to keep work and romantic interests separated. Even though it’s harder by the minute not to think about Steve’s hands, his arms around you…all the little things he did to comfort you.

It’s getting late and you’ve long been the only two people in the diner. You really don’t want this to end but you know Alejandro has already done you a big favor by not closing up earlier.

So you push your empty glass away and yawn. “I guess we should get going.” Eyeing the clock on the wall, you blink. “Wow. Three a.m. Really?”

For the first time in several minutes Steve actually pries his eyes away from your face and looks at his wristwatch. “Shit.”

“You still have places to be agent Murphy? Appointments to keep?”

He grins. “Just one.” And then he gives you a look that makes you blush a deep pink.

Is he teasing you? Probably. Steve Murphy has never made a pass at you. At least not a serious one. The bit of flirting at the office? Compared to what Javi does, that was nothing. But Steve ticks differently, doesn’t he? He said so himself.

Before you can make up your mind about whether he hit on you or not, Steve has put an ample amount of money on the table and motioned at Alejandro that you’re leaving.  
The latter knows better than to disturb you. He’ll see you tomorrow or the day after for lunch and then he can politely ask you about the man you brought here.

“So are you going to drive me home or should I call a taxi?”

Steve gives you an indignant look. “Are you trying to insult me? You’re not going home without me.”

You laugh, blushing nevertheless. “I’m not?”

When he realizes what he has said, Steve’s cool is momentarily gone. “You know what I mean. Right?”

“Yeah. I do. I suppose…” You bite your lip. He’s cute when flustered and caught off guard.

You walk to the car in silence, all the while wondering what Steve is thinking about. By the way he rubs his nose with one finger and his brows are knit you can tell that he is contemplating something.

He doesn’t talk much during the drive either and you start to low-key worry if you might have killed the good mood. But when the car stops in front of your apartment, Steve turns towards you and smiles.

“Here we are,” he says, and his blue eyes bore into you.

Ah, shit. You’ve had a wonderful night and that smile on his face makes your knees weaker than you want to admit. You don’t want this to end. Ever.

When you snap out of your thoughts, Steve is still looking at you.  
Maybe you should move and get out of the car but you’re both frozen in time.

Eventually, Steve brings his hand up to your face and gently strokes your cheek with his thumb. When he leans closer, you meet him half-way.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers as he brushes the tip of his nose against yours.  
You nod. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’ve been thinking about this for the entire trip home. Whether you’d messed it up or if maybe there’d be a chance.

When his lips meet yours, the touch sends a pleasant shiver down your spine. You didn’t think he’d be this soft. This careful.  
He’s taking his good time, lips caressing, nipping at yours until he eventually slides his tongue inside your mouth.  
You sigh into the kiss, leaning closer to him, losing yourself in the moment.

There’s no telling how long this first encounter lasts but when Steve pulls away from you, a needy little noise escapes your throat.  
“Come home with me,” you whisper into his ear. “Don’t leave.”

Steve kisses your neck, takes a deep breath to inhale your scent. He wants to stay. So badly. And still - he needs to ask.  
“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

Somehow you make it to your apartment and the door has barely closed behind you when you’re all over each other.  
Steve reels you into his arms and leans down to kiss you. Passionately, hungrily this time, as if the few minutes it took to get here were already too long to be apart.

Your hands find their way under his shirt, nails raking over Steve’s chest.  
He grunts in reply, pressing closer. “I need you,” he moans into your ear.  
His breath is hot on your skin and sends goosebumps down your arms.

And so you nudge him toward the bedroom with your body; you need him just as much.

Steve gets the hint and once you’ve arrived, he pulls the shirt over his head, kicks off his shoes. You match him piece by piece of clothing until you’re both in your underwear.  
There’s no time to feel self-conscious, though, because Steve takes your hand and pulls you down on the bed with him.

The both of you fall into the cushions and you cannot help but laugh softly. He smiles at you, kisses your lips, cheek, along your jawline and down your throat.  
You writhe under him, your back arching off the mattress.  
“Steve…”

“Mhmm.” He hums against you, keeps nibbling his way down to your chest.  
One of his large hands cups your breast, gives it a gentle squeeze. Then his fingers slip under the fabric of your bra and he exposes one pert nipple to cover it with his mouth.

You can’t help but moan when he sucks the nub between his lips.  
Reaching out for him you card through the messy blond hair as he keeps teasing you with his tongue.

Steve gives your other breast the same treatment until you’re nothing but a gasping, moaning mess with one hand still buried in his hair, the other digging into his muscular back.

He pauses, proudly surveying his progress and gives you a smug grin. Then he dives back to kiss down your stomach and belly until he reaches your panties. His fingers hook under the waistband, so you lift your ass off the bed to help him pull the underwear off.  
For a second, self-consciousness threatens to take over but you hear Steve mumble something about how beautiful and perfect you are as he carefully spreads your legs apart and buries his face between your thighs.

You moan in surprise as his hands grab your thighs and he gives your pussy a first tentative lick.

“Steve, fuck…!”

He chuckles when you call out his name and repeats the flick of the tongue.  
“Later,” he mutters happily and dives in for real.

His mouth presses down on you, his tongue darts between your folds to taste your wetness. For a while, he just keeps licking your pussy, feasting on you before he moves a bit higher and sucks your clit between his lips.

A charge of electricity runs through your body, your pelvis raises off the bed and you press against him desperately.

Steve is relentless, never taking his mouth off you and oh fuck, it feels amazing.  
One of his hands moves from your thighs between your legs then and two long fingers enter you.

You whine, beg him for more… and Steve doesn’t disappoint.

He slides his fingers deeper inside then starts to fuck you in a gentle rhythm. You can feel him search for your sweet spot and it doesn’t take long until he finds it, index and middle finger curling to press against your inner walls.

Your orgasm is building up fast now and you buck under Steve as his teeth ever so gently nip your swollen clit. Fuck… You’re not going to last much longer and he knows it, too, from how dripping wet you are and how you meet the thrust of his fingers inside you.

He takes a quick breath, urging you on to come for him, and then you can’t stop the cascade anymore. Your pussy clenches around his fingers as your climax overtakes you and your whole body shudders with pleasure.

“STEVE!”  
Usually, you’re not that vocal in bed but this is the hardest you’ve come in a very long time.

You gasp, taking in deep breaths as you’re coming down from your high. Your hands pull Steve up from between your legs and he kisses you gently on the lips.  
You can taste yourself on him and it’s incredibly sexy.

“That was… amazing…” you whisper in-between soft pecks on your mouth.

The way he looks at you, makes your heart flutter in your chest. Blue eyes gaze into yours and he strokes your cheek lovingly before pulling you into his arms.  
For a while you just rest as his fingers trail the expanse of your naked back.

But you’re not done yet… No. You want to make him feel just as good.  
Your lips trail over his broad chest and you shower him with soft kisses until he inevitably shift against you.

A longing sigh comes over his lips.

So your hand goes for a stroll down his stomach, fingers trailing the soft tufts of blond hair that lead the way into his boxers.  
He’s hard as a rock for you already as you take him in your hand, giving his cock a gentle tug.

Steve presses himself against your hand as you tease him and explore every inch of his dick with your fingertips.  
Eventually, you have mercy and pull down the boxers to free it from its confines.

Steve grabs a hold of your face and kisses you heatedly, tongue back inside your mouth while you keep stroking him.  
The way he moans into you is so hot and when you feel him move his hips to get more friction out of your hand, your own need grows, too. You want him inside of you. Now. A hand job just won’t do.

As if he has picked up on the thought the second it crosses your mind, Steve pushes you on your back into the cushions. And then he’s between your legs, rubbing his hard-on against your moist pussy.  
You moan shamelessly, showing him this is what you want. Still, he catches your eye, waiting for you to nod before pushing inside you.

Steve’s cock splits you open. He grunts in pleasure, going inch by inch to get the most out of this for the both of you.

Your hands grab his ass and give it a hard squeeze. You need him to fill you completely.

He sets a slow pace to begin with as his cock deliberately slides out of you and back inside. Your pussy is so wet for him, it makes the most obscene noises. As Steve’s movements speed up, you pull your legs towards your body to make him go deeper.

“Fuck me,” you whimper, lost in your pleasure. “Fuck me, Steve.”

Your words work some sort of magic because he groans, leans over you and his mouth latches onto your neck where he sucks and bites your skin.  
Tomorrow you’ll be littered with bruises.

Steve’s cock drives inside you harder and faster than before. It’s exactly what you’ve been asking for. It’s exactly what you need.

One of his hands sneaks between the two of you and his fingers find your clit.  
The touch suddenly has you realize just how close you are to climaxing again.

“Come for me,” Steve moans into your ear. “Come on my cock. I want to feel you.”

You love the way he talks in bed. There’s no shame. Just need.

The two of you are both sweaty, sticky and panting hard.  
“Don’t… don’t pull out then…” you croak.

Steve nods. “You sure?” he asks. His thumb circles your clit while he keeps fucking you hard.

“Yes. Come in me…” you whine as he hits that one sweet spot and sends you over the edge for the second time tonight.

Your cunt spasms around him, juices gushing and you cry out in lust. Your nails dig into his back, holding on for dear life.

It’s enough to make Steve cum inside you and yell out your name.  
You can feel his hard cock throb inside you as he fills you up good.

Steve lingers inside you, breathing hot air down your neck.  
You love to be so close to him.

It takes a while till either of you can move or even bring out words but eventually his cock slips out of your pussy. He rolls off you but only to draw you close again into a hug.  
You hide your face against his chest, nuzzling him.

“You alright?” he asks.

“Never better.”  
It’s true. You’re safe and warm, satisfied. In the arms of a man who cherishes you.

“I gotta go pee, though. And get something to drink.”

Steve chuckles. “You go to the bathroom, I get us some water from the kitchen. Meet you back here in five?”

You nod, tired but happy.

When you come back from the bathroom, Steve hands you a glass. He’s still naked, sitting on the bed and you join him.

“You’ll stay with me, right?” You ask softly.

Steve leans in close to kiss your cheek. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to, baby” he says. “This night, the next… whatever you need.”

You put the glass away on the night stand and nestle into his arms. “A long time. I need you to stay for a very long time,” you mumble before you fall asleep against him.


End file.
